Dulce sueños
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Usagi mientras veía la lluvia de estrellas recordó al amor que dejar ir por ser joven y despistada. One-shot


Pasan los días, los años, sigo esperando a que regreses, sé que te deje ir en esa azotea, aún me arrepiento y lloro por eso, hacerme la que no sabía nada, la ingenua fue mi peor error. Salgo al balcón para ver la lluvia de estrellas deseando que seas una.

-Usagi.

-Luna, lo extraño mucho. -veo a mi pequeña amiga ir a la barandilla a mi lado viendo las estrellas conmigo, ella sabe que te extraño a ti.

-Sabes que no regresará. -Algo en mi se rompe pero de igual manera sonrió.

Te fuiste y al mes corte con Mamoru, no era para mi, no me hacía feliz ni sonreír como tú, pero él era perfecto para Rei, todos nos sorprendimos pero al poco tiempo entendimos que ellos siempre se amaron y eran muy felices. Se casaron el mes pasado y dejamos a un lado las obligaciones de nuestras vidas pasadas, todo es perfecto, seguimos siendo amigos y no hay nada que nos incomode a los 3.

-3 años y no regresar. Acaso crees que me olvidó?

-Usagi, debes olvidarlo.

-Nunca podría.

Me mira triste y se disculpa, se irá con Artemis hoy, esos dos siguen unidos y muy felices, quiero sentir envidia pero me siento tan feliz por los que la ánimo mientras se va. Me quedo un rato más afuera pero empieza hacer frío.

Mañana será el examen de admisión de la carrera y… mi celular empieza a sonar, Amy.

-Recuerda que tienes que estudiar para el examen Usagi.

-Si. -escuchar su pequeño grito en el celular me da risa, vuelvo a la mesa de mi cuarto para estudiar mientras Amy me dice los temas en los que salí bajo en su examen sorpresa de ayer. -Gracias Amy. -Colgamos y noto que no son tantos temas solo matemáticas e inglés falle mucho.

Entre mi estudio y repasos de mis fallas me quedo dormida, siento como mi cuerpo pesa más y más, lo último que alcanzo a ver por el balcón es una estrella pasar.

-Hola bombón.

La voz la reconozco inmediatamente, pero estoy en un vacío y lleno de neblina, es un lugar rosado, siento paz, miro a todos lados y no lo veo.

-Seiya… sal por favor, te extraño. -Grito a la nada en busca de él.

-Yo también te extraño. -Antes de volver a gritar, siento unos brazos detrás de mí y su aroma llena mis sentidos identificandolo, me abraza y recarga la cabeza en mi cuello. -Por qué me has llamado? Ya no eres feliz con el príncipe de la Tierra?

No es veneno lo que escucho en sus preguntas, es dolor y amargura. Tomo sus brazos y dejo que sienta lo necesitada que estoy de él. Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder hacer nada contra ellas. Sé que tiene el derecho de reclamar pero me duele, él nunca me reprochaba las cosas, me estaba haciendo daño.

-Nunca fui más feliz que estando a tu lado, Seiya, me haces falta.

Me da vuelta y veo esos ojos color zafiro viéndome con cautela y hasta cierto miedo, rompo el pequeño espacio entre los dos y lo abrazo de cuello firmemente, lo miro con determinación y recuerdo algo que lamente tanto, esa escena de su último concierto donde rechace su beso y ahora lo haré, me pongo de puntillas y siento sus labios carnosos, al principio no responde y lo siento tenso pero sus brazos me agarran con fuerza, tratando de ver si es real, yo también lo hago con las solapas de su camisa roja, entonces cede, me besa suavemente y siento una explosión en mi interior de amor, de calidez, todo está bien, todo es perfecto, no puedo pedir más en ningún sentido. Nos separamos lentamente y lo veo, esta sorprendido.

-Te quiero, Seiya.

-Usagi. -me abraza y llena mi cuello de lágrimas, puedo sentir la humedad y lo aprieto a mí, consolando el daño que yo le hice, nos hice, por qué yo también estoy llorando y yo también estoy herida. -No estamos en tu planeta, sentí tú anhelo y vine a través del sueño, pensé que estabas pidiendo ayuda, que algo malo pasaba, yo… pensé que ya estabas casada y el milenio de plata ya estaba construido. Qué ha pasado?

-Te fuiste y se fue mi capacidad de amar, te llevaste contigo todo, ya no pude estar con Mamoru, no lo amaba, no me hacía feliz. Yo… siento por ti algo más que solo cariño. Me dejaras cuando despierte?

-Si. -No titubeó, solo lo soltó y sentí algo en mi romperse, otra vez me dejaría. -Mi cuerpo está en mi planeta, tengo que regresar e intentar volver a la Tierra. -Me separó de él y lo veo sonreír. -Tengo algo por qué volver.

-Seiya! -Lo abrazo mientras sonrió y no puedo evitar sentir que todo es perfecto. Y luego el miedo me embarga, si sólo es un sueño, de lo que tanto deseo y por eso sueño esto. Parece que lo nota por qué me toma del mentón y sonríe nuevamente.

-Estamos conectados, yo estoy durmiendo a lado de Heler y Maker está en una reunión. Estaba cansado cuando sentí que me llamabas.

-Oh Seiya. Regresa y ven por mí, te amo. -Lloro de felicidad.

-Yo te amo.

Siento sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos y pronto la bruma rosada que nos rodea me llena, de pronto estoy de nuevo en mi escritorio rodeada de hojas y apuntes, acababa de despertar. Intento pensar que no fue solo un sueño, pero al tocar mis labios no hay un rastro de Seiya, me abrazó y tiemblo ante la sensación de soledad que me embarga al saber que no fue real, quiero llorar pero no puedo permitirme ser débil, tengo mi examen y desperté con tiempo.

Ha pasado más de un mes desde mi sueño y cada vez estoy más convencida que nada fue real, me siento como una niña al haber creído que si paso. Mi examen fue aprobado, ya era una universitaria, empecé hace unos días y podría decir que me siento algo esperanzada, escucho el timbre y corrí hacia la puerta, al tocar, al tocar la manija siento un calor por mi cuerpo y una extraña presencia, apenas logro abrir la puerta y escucho.

-Hola mi bombón. -Mientras que unos labios se estampan sobre los míos.


End file.
